Morning After
by WombatronxPiglet
Summary: Tenma wakes up the morning after and he can't stand to know what's inside of him... Let alone how people would react if they knew. Themes of sexual assault, mpreg and violence.


**_Hey whomever decides to read this, two authors on fanfiction decided to combine their brains onto one story then ta-da this was the result. Fav, follow, review, no flames please._**

 ** _Wombatron and Piglet._**

 _Consistency is the last refuge for the unimaginative~ Oscar Wilde_

"Next"

Tenma awkwardly made his way to the front desk, clutching his bag ever so tightly. He hadn't even registered when the desk lady spoke to him. "S-Sorry?" he stuttered, glancing around the room in case he saw someone he knew. "Can I help you?"

It took Tenma a good minute to finally answer; softly asking for the item he hoped would save him from a whole lot of pain.

"I'm sorry, can you speak up?"

"The…The morning after pill? Please" Tenma repeated again, a little louder than before, hoping the cashier heard him this time, he couldn't help fearing the nearby shoppers, not wanting anyone to know what he was doing.

The pharmacist gave him a sad smile before inquiring into the tense boy's purchase.

"Have you talked to your doctor about it?"

The question took Tenma by surprise, causing him to face her. "I-I didn't think you needed a prescription… I looked it up! It said I didn't need to see a doctor?!"

"You don't," she began cautiously, "but it would be better for you to talk to your doctor about it."

The whole scene was making him uneasy and he could feel other customers beginning to stare, their eyes boring into his back, the judgement like tiny bugs crawling up to his neck, choking him…

Could they see what had been done to him? The blood? The bruising just underneath his thin jumper?

All these thoughts started to make the room seem smaller and smaller, soon he'd have no air to breathe… He couldn't be trapped again, never ever again…

"P-Please," he begged, panting furiously, "I-I need it. I-I…I can't have his baby…" Despite his pleads the woman still tried to 'encourage' Tenma to speak with his doctor about a prescription.

"You know there's always adopt-"

" **I NEED THAT DAMN PERSCRIPTION**!" Tenma snapped, grabbing the pharmacist's wrist, "I need it! I need it! I can't have his baby! I can't! Please!" he pleaded, eyes brimming with hysterical tears.

"You should have thought about that before you let him in between your legs…" the woman stated firmly, her words carrying a tinge of frost, a belief that the abused boy was to blame for this…Monster… slowly forming inside his body.

The unsympathetic white coat waved over security, demanding they remove the frantic clutch on her wrist. The burly men approached fast, both grasping at the soccer players weakened body, extracting the pleading boy off the woman's arm, his tight fingers having left a dark red mark, the little crescent moons of his nails tattooed to her skin, bringing out a death glare at the panicked brunette.

Suddenly Tenma was taken back to last night's events, the throbbing pain across his waist and thighs reminding him of that unwanted touch, each blow coming to his tiny body, the screaming, the final release leaving him feel so dirty, so empty…An unwilling cheater.

As if injected with adrenaline, the captured victim began thrashing in a desperate attempt to break free.

"You don't understand!" he sobbed

"I was raped…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He sat awkwardly, pulling at the handcuffs now and again, grimacing at the metal biting into his skin, the guard to his right glared at the fidgeting, silently daring him to continue, but Tenma wasn't as crazy or stupid as he seemed. He let the metal drop from his thin digits for hundredth time in what felt like hours, not willing to risk being hurt and knocked out again.

What sort of pharmacist guard had handcuffs? Seriously…

Nothing seemed to be going right for him these past few days. First the rape and now he was handcuffed to a table in a small barely cared for room with two strangers, awaiting the police who were more than likely going to arrest him.

Silent tears started to fall down his face and he knew there'd be no pity from his 'captors'. The woman already thought he was a stupid twenty something who'd bent over a few more times than was socially acceptable and he was sure that "cuff happy" over there thought he wasn't totally sane, how ill-informed they were…

The sound of the door opening grabbed Tenma's attention, causing him to look up as two detectives walked in, one a shorter pink haired, softer looking male and the other a taller, more commanding brunette, each wearing professional suits for the unfortunate meeting.

"Matsukaze Tenma," the softer detective spoke, walking to him, "I'm Detective Kirino Ranmaru and this is my partner, Detective Shindou Takuto."

"A-Are you taking me to jail….?" He finally spoke up, quivering in fear and waves of remaining pain, the boy couldn't help but let out a sob, curling up slightly in the ugly plastic chair they'd sat him in.

As if he hadn't been through enough!

The pink haired detective walked forward and half hugged the now crying soccer player, wanting to comfort him from whatever had made him so upset, he couldn't help being the compassionate one...

As the comforting arm wrapped around the curled back however, the sobs instantly turned to screams of pure blinding pain.

The sudden rush of agony caused the weakened body to shoot up against the cuffs, a soft crack emitting out of the bound right wrist.

"Holy mother of f**k!" the ravaged boy howled, trying to cradle his now dislocated wrist.

As Kirino attempted to calm the range of emotions being vented out of their questionee, his partner, having watched the whole interaction, stepped forward and flipped up the back of the Tenma's shirt.

When the cloth was shifted, it revealed a back filled with purple/black blotches, some large single patches, others clear dotted bruises, always four in a row, finger marks…

The taller detective spun around, practically growling at the idiotic guard and nonchalant cashier "Was this either of you?"

The woman laughed, shaking her head, the guard repeated her head shake, he knew how much force was needed to bruise someone and he didn't hold the crazy kid that hard.

As if following the same brain wave, the detectives locked eyes, each pair widening slightly, the small brunette had been raped… Recently by the colour of the bruising…

"You handcuffed a **rape victim**?!" the pink haired detective raged as the guard tried to explain himself, eyes wide as he finally caught up to what this all meant.

"Release him."

"He assaulted me!"

"Release him now or I will drag you down to the station right now! I know for a fact that assault charges and obstructing justice don't look good on a résumé."

The guard groaned and cooperated while the pharmacist just shook her head, feeling horrible for her reaction to the boy's pleas.

Once finally released by the grumbling guard, Tenma cradled his sore wrist, getting helped up by the now cautious blue eyed detective.

"Let's get you to the hospital…We need to treat your wounds… Is that ok Mr Matsukaze?"

After a slight nod, Detective Kirino helped him to the door while his partner 'spoke' with the employees.

"I'll be pressing charges!" he heard the desk lady yell, the woman not wanting to be charged for her employees idiocy first.

"Don't hold your breath," Shindou replied coldly following the pair to the undercover car outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How is he?" Kirino followed the nurse with his partner close on his heels.

"He was pretty beaten up, someone sure did a number on him," the friendly, slightly plump nurse spoke, giving them the file of photos that were taken during the examination.

"He has extensive exterior damage, mostly around his legs and arms. This would have been caused by his attacker tying his hands above his head and putting his full weight around his waist and thighs."

"So, consistent with rape?" Shindou questioned, earning him a glare from the nurse and a solemn nod from his partner. It explained the light brunettes condition and constant emotional roller coaster, the detective silently swore to himself to bring this vile attacker to justice, even if it meant breaking a few rules, no person who does that to an innocent deserves the sandwich/water treatment…

" _Unless that sandwich is my knuckles sending some teeth into his throat…"_ the normally composed detective thought to himself.

"What's his condition now?"

"He's resting, poor boy, he needs it" the nurse answered filling out a report on the desk, "don't think he's had a good night's sleep in a while."

Kirino nodded while Shindou discovered another question. "If he is male, why did he need the morning after pill? It doesn't kill off any HIVs and such."

"He's a hermaphrodite," she answered with a straight face. It took the detectives a full minute before they spoke in sync.

"A herma…what now?"

"A hermaphrodite. It's a condition where one body contains both types of sexual organs," she explained, "He has exterior male sex organs while having interior female organs. Enabling him to become pregnant like a woman would. But with the posterior entrance."

Shindou shook his head, letting the new knowledge sink in, it at least explained what the boy was doing in the pharmacy…

"Were you able to do a rape kit?"

"We were able to but we're unsure if he was wearing the clothes he was attacked in," the nurse finished her paper work and fully looked up to the two detectives. "Make sure you find this guy, I don't want to see any more of his handy work. I've seen rape victims before but this is beyond cruel…"

"Trust me, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves" Kirino replied, nodding to Shindou as they made their way into the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Just take your time and try to remember what you can," Kirino sat down in the chair next to the brunette while his partner stayed close to the door. It was a simple hospital room, with a bed for comfort, a small window, few chairs and a curtain to keep away unwanted eyes.

Tenma faced away from the pink haired detective, curled up in shame, looking out the window, but not truly seeing, caught up in his own world of drugs, pain and memories.

He was dressed in the usual half bare slip given to all patients, with the exception of some bandages around his arms, the white cotton like tiny blankets, hoping its grip will to help the bruises heal...

"I-I…." he began clutching the thin white blanket, twisting the starchy fabric into his uninjured hand.

"I don't remember much…I've blocked so much out… Made it easier…"

Kirino nodded, seeing this in many rape victims, "Just tell us what you do remember."

Shindou was unsure if he should have been in the room, being a less "in touch with his soft side" kind of guy, he didn't want to trigger another reaction from the damaged boy. Kirino took the role of interviewer, assuring his partner that Tenma might feel more comfortable to know that he wasn't disgusted by his condition if he stayed, after all, being as he was couldn't have been easy, or socially accepted often…

He still wasn't sure if his idea was a good one or not, with the disconnection Tenma had put between what had happened, the little life inside of him and the detectives in the room mentally… Anything could shock him back into his hysteria.

"I…I was coming home from the market when he grabbed me… A shadow almost… I didn't think it was real until he punched me in the stomach…Winding me…"

Kirino nodded while Shindou took notes.

"He pulled me into ally and pinned me against the wall…

"Face first?" the scribing detective asked, trying to not push too much but needing every detail.

"F-Face first" came the broken reply, the boy pushing his cropped mane of bronze away from his right eye, showing a large scrape going from his eyebrow, up into his hair line. The light cut surrounded by an angry purple, proving just how uncaring his rapist was, only wanting to fulfil his own needs…

"I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with him on top of me…" Tenma gripped the sheets harder, wrapping himself in them, "I-Inside me…Its never hurt so much… Not even my first time…"

Silent tears ran down Tenma's face as he recalled last night's events for the second time today. "Do you remember anything about him?" Shindou finally spoke up in a soft tone trying not to scare him.

"Hair colour? Eye colour? Ethnicity ? What he was wearing? "

Tenma shook his head, "It was too dark…."

"Perhaps his voice then," Kirino took over, "was it deep or soft?"

"D-Deep…I think…I'm not quite sure…He didn't speak much… Mostly short things only a few words"

"Like?" Shindou put in, anything could indicate who this mysterious dead man walking was.

"Mine. Won't want him now. Take it… I'm sorry I can't remember much more…"

"It's alright," Kirino reassured, "some more details will come back with time."

Tenma nodded softly, wiping tears off with the sheet. He felt so ashamed; here he was, in a dress, in a small hospital room with two detectives. Two male detectives...and what makes it worse is….

"I'm sorry…but we have to ask this," he heard the pink haired detective's voice soften, "but…are you gay?"

The question made Tenma jump a little. However the action did not go unnoticed by the pair who quickly made eye contact to determine the approach they should take.

Before either of them could respond, the sound of Tenma's heart monitor gathered their attention. Shindou turned back to the poor boy to find him shaking as if he was wearing nothing.

"I'm sorry…" Kirino began in a softer tone, "but we do need to know…"

They heard the loud gulp come from Tenma and saw a slow nod in response.

"I'll be outside with the nurse…" Shindou decided, thinking it would be better if they just handle this one-on-one style. Kirino simply nodded, thankful, before turning back to the distressed boy, not looking away as Shindou fled the scene discretely.

Feeling that they were alone, the monitor began to quiet down. "I-I…..I found out when I was in High School…" he finally opened up, still not facing the detective, "my team mates and friends accepted me…My family are still… Coming around…"

"Were you ever threatened?"

Tenma shook his head, "No…mostly everyone was ok with it…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you for your time," Shindou took the files from the nurse. He hated these kinds of cases; in fact he hated all the cases they get. Rape, murder, paedophiles….everything in this world was so corrupted, a dark abyss that seemed to suck all the goodness away.

Receiving a go ahead text from his partner, the detective decided to head back in.

As he made his way to the room a noise of a very loud, very angry man coming from down the hall drew his attention. Figuring out where the noise was coming from, he headed toward the ruckus, turning the corner of the hall to find the front desk and sure enough there was an orange haired, extremely aggressive gentleman wearing a golden t-shirt, cyan jacket and dark jeans.

"I'm sorry sir but only relatives and family members are allowed in," the nurse tried to tell the stranger, hoping to calm the man down.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here God dammit!" he continued to rage, "I'm a family member!"

"Is there a problem here?" Shindou butted in, thinking to defuse the situation before it got worse.

The man turned to him, ready to fling more of his angry words at the officer, but came to an abrupt halt, instantly seeming to calm down at the sight of his badge glinting in the bright hospital light.

"This woman won't let me see my husband," he stated.

"Husband? Who is your husband?"

"Maybe you can help me, these nurses are useless!"

"Sir. Just tell me who your looking for and we can sort this out"

"Matsukaze. Matsukaze Tenma."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kirino passed Tenma the glass of water. "Thank you…" he muttered taking a sip. They decided to take a break after seeing Tenma become so distressed.

"Also," Kirino began, "we need to contact your family, get you some support and familiarity?"

The suggestion caused Tenma to jump again; an action that didn't go unnoticed.

"Though we weren't able to contact your parents."

"T-They're on a cruise….they won't be back for 2 weeks…" Tenma explained clutching the cup for dear life.

"I see…what about a boyfriend or lover?"

The brunette began to calm down at the mention of a lover. "W-Well…." a slight blush appeared on the boy's face taking Kirino by surprise. "There is-"

The statement was cut short as an orange haired man burst through the door, smiling, like the cat who found the mouses home.

Tenma's face turned from happy to shocked.

"Tenma!"

"T-T…..Taiyou?"


End file.
